Enemies
please be nice :( features a variety of different enemies, with more enemies only a suggestion away! Beginning with version 62, all enemies and NPC's in the game have hit points. Future Pages: Enemies Bosses Enemies Normal enemies are found in nearly every level of the game are easily defeated. Spike Spikes were first added in version 5 as obstacles. Spikes bounce around and violently kill the player (and any friendly NPC birds or bunnies) on contact. With the introduction of a difficulty curve in version 10, Spikes became much more prevalent. Additionally, they gain speed with each level. Though they bounce off walls, Spikes pass directly through birds and players without slowing down or changing direction. Killing Spikes raises the player's Morality, while killing Love Birds lowers the player's morality. Love Birds killed by Spikes do not effect morality, so players aiming for a high morality only need to be careful not to shoot the birds. Spikes and Googly Spikes are affected by the Vortex Gun . Googly Spike Googly Spikes have most of the same properties as regular Spikes, except that they will move toward the player instead of bouncing indiscriminately around the map. They have googly eyes to differentiate them from regular Spikes. Dome Fossil The Dome Fossil was added in version 39 as a "mini boss" and appears in several stages, where it bounces around similar to the Spikes. It continually spawns Spikes and Googly Spikes while it is alive and releases a number of spikes instantly upon death. Unlike Spikes and Googly Spikes, the Dome Fossil is not directly affected by the Vortex Gun. The Dome Fossil shares the same sprite as the Giant Dome Fossil boss, and was likely meant as a reference to its Pokemon counterpart, the Helix Fossil, and the role it played in the Twitch Plays Pokemon livestreasm. Slime Slimes are the first ranged enemy in the game, and were added after version 53. Slimes fire projectiles which explode on contact with a bullet, but which do not explode when they hit an obstacle such as a wall. The explosions from a slime bullet behave as a player-fired projectile would, killing anything caught in the blast. This puts the player at additional risk, but also enables him to choose between evading the bullets or using them strategically to cause chain reactions. When a Slime's projectile hits another Slime, that slime grows. Larger Slimes fire larger projectiles and have more hit points. Larger Slimes are easier to hit by other Slimes and, as there is currently no limit on the size that a slime can become, Slimes can grow to fill the entire screen. Sheriff Bird When the player kills a Love Bird, any Sheriff Bird on the map that has line-of-sight to the murder becomes an enemy Sheriff Bird. When hostile, Sheriff Birds move faster than normal Love Birds and have a gun which they fire directly at the player. Though they are very dangerous, Sheriff Birds still count towards the players morality score and are not considered enemies for completion of the level. Hostile Sheriff Birds were first introduced in version 68. Angry Love Bird Angry Love Birds are TOTALLY not copyright-infringing. Demon Bunny Demon Bunnies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Category:Mechanics